Treffen der anonymen
by Selia
Summary: Ein chices, gelbes Scheinchen läd auch heute wieder einige Jungen zu einem ganz bestimmten Treffen ein...


Titel: Treffen der anonymen...

Autor: Selia

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich habe somit keinerlei Rechte an ihnen, mache kein Geld mit dieser Story usw.

Warnings: silly, OOC

Pairing: /

Kommentar:Die Gundampiloten kennen sich nicht, sondern gehen mehr oder weniger normal zur Schule. Allerdings sollte man nie die Macht der Gerüchteküche unterschätzen...

Feedback: Würde mich wie immer freuen

**Treffen der anonymen...**

Die giftgrünen Augen fixierten mich als sei ich ein minderwertiges Insekt, dass es zu zerquetschen galt, da ich in der falschen Kaffeetasse gelandet war. Mich davon nicht weiter beeindruckend lassend, durchkramte ich demonstrativ gelangweilt meine Hosentaschen.

Links: drei Kaugummipapierchen (eines inklusive Inhalt), ein Haargummi, ein paar Münzen, ein Taschentuch.

Rechts: ein Kondom, ein Taschenmesser, noch mehr Kaugummipapierchen und irgendwelche Papierschnipsel, die für gewöhnlich anderen im Unterricht in den Nacken geworfen werden.

„Na, junger Mann. Haben Sie mal wieder Ihren Zettel verlegt?" Großkotzig schob das mir gegenüber am Schreibtisch sitzende Etwas die schmale Brille ein Stückchen höher auf der Nasenspitze, grinste einen Tick zu freundlich für meine Faust und strahlte mich daraufhin mit einer Unschuld an, die jedem in 50m Entfernung noch die Ironie der Worte verständlich machte.

Da es aber Gewohnheit war, grinste ich in meine Liebwürdigkeit versunken zurück, stützte mich kurz auf den hellen Schreibtisch und angelte mir - ohne zu fragen - einen Keks aus der Dose, die garantiert nicht zur Selbstbedienung da stand. Direkt mit einem rapiden Herabsinken der Augenbrauen und einem Absturz der Mundwinkel reagierend, offenbarte mir die Sekretärin nun ihre wahre Natur.

„Los, Abmarsch! Sie kennen das Spielchen. Und den Schein reichen Sie nach; ich stelle hier keine Ersatzscheine aus! Und Sie wissen ja, was Sie sonst erwartet."

„Aber ich verbringe doch meine freien Nachmittage liebend gerne hier, besonders in Ihrer Nähe." Mein Gegenüber schnaubte lediglich verächtlich, als ich mit Honigstimmchen und Augenklimpern konterte. Natürlich wusste ich, dass wenn ich den Schein nicht fand, mir einen neuen Ausstellen lassen und **absitzen** musste!

Vielleicht war er ja irgendwo in den Tiefen meines Rucksacks verschollen; während ich mir nähere Gedanken darüber machte, schritt ich durch das Vorzimmer hindurch, die kleine Treppe hinunter und den zu dieser Zeit stillen Korridor entlang. Nachsitzen beginnt an dieser Schule um 16.45 Uhr, wenn der reguläre Unterricht seit einer guten halben Stunde vorbei ist, was in meinem Falle jedoch nur bedeutet, dass ich irgendwann gegen 15 Uhr aus dem Bett krieche. Genau das war nämlich auch der Grund, wieso ich meinen Arsch permanent zu solch grandiosen Frühstückszeiten hierher bewegen durfte: ich schwänzte die Schule – nicht gerade unauffällig, nicht gerade wenig und nicht gerade ohne Stolz.

Warum mir seit Monaten nichts Besseres einfiel, wusste ich selbst nicht. Grund Nr. 1 konnten irgendwelche verquerten Hormone sein, die mir unbewusst zuwisperten, doch lieber in Spielhöllen rumzulungern, als sich einen Mathematikunterricht anzutun, wo das einzige, was ich berechnen konnte, das Alter der Lehrerin per Schätzverfahren war. Grund Nr. 2 war meine allgemeine Lustlosigkeit; ich war nicht dumm, nur zu faul, um einzusehen, irgendwelche Daten, Formeln oder dergleichen auswendig zu lernen. Was ich wirklich brauchte, hatte ich sowieso im Hirn. Wozu also der ganze Stress?

Meine Finger förderten das Kaugummi aus der linken Tasche meiner schwarzen Hose zutage, sodass ich es zwischen meine Lippen schob, bevor ich nun vor der Türe anlangte, hinter der mich das gewohnte Szenario erwarten würde. Innerlich schloss ich bereits Wetten darüber ab, wer mir denn heute wieder Gesellschaft leisten würde bis 18.30 Uhr und wie lange es dauerte, bis Mr. Fleckmill uns als die hoffnungslose, asoziale Jugend beschimpfte und in Tränen aufgelöst den Raum verließ oder ob es gar ganz anders ablaufen würde. An dieser Stelle sollte ich vielleicht erwähnen, nicht alleine für den psychischen Verschleiß der Lehrer verantwortlich zu sein.

Blaugrünlich schimmernd hafteten Winners Augen bereits an mir, als ich die Tür dezent aufschubste und achtlos hinter mir zufallen ließ, um mich gleich darauf auf einen der ‚_Ich bin zur Arschfolter hergestellten'_-Stühle fallen zu lassen.

„Hey, Duo. Dich sieht man auch mal wieder hier?"

„Jo, sag mal..." Der Inhalt meines Rucksacks verteilte sich über mein Pult, als ich ihn kurzerhand umdrehte und mir noch mehr gebrauchte Taschentücher, mein Portemonnaie mit zu wenig Inhalt, einige verknickte Hefte, irgend ein defektes Autoradio und sonstiger Kram entgegen fiel. Von dem gelben Nachsitzwisch natürlich keine Spur weit und breit, weswegen ich meinen Satz fortsetzte. „Hast du noch 'nen Schein für mich übrig? Die Schrulle oben will mir keinen neuen ausstellen."

„So scharf drauf? Ich hab noch weitaus interessantere Dinge anzubieten..." Vielsagend hob mein Nebenmann eine Braue und grinste, während er mir dabei zusah das eben ausgeschüttete Zeugs wieder einzupacken.

Um zu verstehen, was weitaus interessantere Dinge sind, musste man Quatre Raberba Winner kennen. Zugegeben, ich tat das nicht. Ich kannte nur einen Jungen, der sich mit mir gelegentlich – und das ebenfalls sehr regelmäßig – den Hintern beim Nachsitzen einfach nur platt saß. Doch wozu gibt es Gerüchte? Und die wiederum haben diesem eigentlich aus viel zu gutem Hause für solcherlei Machenschaften Stammendem so einiges angehängt. Angefangen beim Verticken von nicht jugendfreien Zeitschrift und Filmen auf dem Jungenklo bis hin zu Nacktfotos diverser Schülerinnen, Schüler und Lehrer.

Was das anbelangt möchte ich anmerken, ihn nie danach gefragt zu haben, ob die Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprechen – geschweige denn will ich wissen, wie er an die Fotos kommt, sofern diese tatsächlich existieren! Aber eine Folge dieser Gerüchte ist, dass wann auch immer irgend ein Knirps seine begrenzten perversen Phantasien durch irgendwelches Schmuddelmaterial aufbessert und damit erwischt wird, er behauptet, das Zeugs auf dem Schulklo erworben zu haben. Die Lehrer sind es dann, die sich Quatre schnappen, ihm das nette, gelbe Papierchen in die Finger drücken und sich genauso hochnäsig von ihm verabschieden wie ein jedes Mal von mir.

Es wird nicht gefragt, ob wir was getan haben. In dieser Schule verurteilt man nur – genau deswegen kotzt sie mich vielleicht so an; genau deswegen lungere ich weitaus lieber im nächstbesten McDreck rum oder mit einigen anderen Kids, die ich kenne und die entweder ebenfalls schwänzen oder gar nicht mehr zur Schule gehen. Irgendwann kommt dann doch die große Stunde und ich betrete diesen heiligen Boden namens Schulgelände wieder; in 98 aller Fälle warteten dann bereits Mr. Bixton wie ein Geist auf mich, springt ungeahnt hinter einer Ecke hervor und unser übliches Gespräch beginnt.

„Ach, Mr. Maxwell. Was für eine Überraschung Sie hier zu sehen!"

„Mr. Bixton, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Hübsche Krawatte tragen Sie da übrigens. Wollte ich nur mal so erwähnen." Der Mann konnte doch froh sein, dass ich mich überhaupt mal blicken ließ. Anstelle dessen kritzelt er mir gleich zwei gelbe Zettelchen und drückt sie mir pflichtbewusst in die Hand; so als habe er soeben das Waldsterben verhindert, das Ozonloch geschlossen oder einen Amokläufer von seinem Vorhaben abgehalten.

Vor meiner Nase baumelte ein halbes Arsenal an gelben Scheinchen, über das hinweg sich Quatres Lächeln nun erstreckte. Die eine Hand stützte seinen Kopf, sodass seine blonden Strähnen ihm leicht in die Augen fielen und die andere ließ mir die freie Auswahl.

„Mein Beileid." Ich nickte aufrichtig, während ich einen der Scheine an mich nahm.

„Die Kinder von heute sind einfach zu verdorben." Der Rest der Scheine verschwand in seiner ledernen Schultasche und mir fiel einmal mehr auf, was für ein krasser Unterschied schon rein optisch zwischen uns beiden lag. Jeder Mensch auf der Straße würde seine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass dieser Junge rechts von mir eine Inkarnation der Unschuld war – und sich somit wohl bösartige Verbrennungen 3. Grades zuziehen.

„Na und wenn schon. Das Geschäft läuft doch, oder?" Ich zwinkerte vielsagend zu Quatre hinüber und machte mich nun daran, seinen Namen von dem Schein verschwinden und meinen eigenen erscheinen zu lassen. Mr. Bixton hatte zum Glück noch immer nicht begriffen, dass man Bleistift ausradieren konnte. Leider führte er die Listen mit den täglichen Nachsitzkandidaten mit Kugelschreiber, sonst hätte ich weitaus weniger Probleme.

Mein blonder Gesprächspartner errötete halb und konnte sein Lächeln dennoch nicht unterbinden; wenn wir uns in 20 Jahren zu einem dieser Abschlussjahrtreffen wiedersehen würden, würde ich ihn vielleicht ganz dezent mal anhauen, ob bzw. was an all den Gerüchten nun wirklich dran war. Dass ich dies jedoch nicht nur bei Quatre machen würde, bewies mir das Öffnen der Türe, zu der wir nun beide schauten. Grüßend hob ich eine Hand, kicherte halb und freute mich, die übliche Reaktion zu erhalten.

„Hi, Heero. Na, wen hast du heute wieder glücklich gemacht?"

„Hn...!"

Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich nie verstehen, wie ein Mensch so schlimm sein kann, dass man ihn als Therapiealternative nachsitzen lässt; da ich bedauerlicherweise keine gemeinsamen Kurse mit Heero Yuy habe, kann ich auch nicht beurteilen, wie er es fertig bringt, dass sich bereits zig Lehrer und unzählige Schüler von ihm bedroht oder in Depressionen getrieben fühlten. Die Mädchen heulen, die Jungs ebenfalls und die Lehrer beginnen auf ihre Schüler loszugehen – natürlich mit Vorliebe dann auf Heero, der – nach Aussage der übrigen Klasse – im Grunde genommen eigentlich keinen wirklichen Anlass bietet, da er so still ist. Gerade das muss es sein; anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. Wenn ich mir den Jungen so ansehe, scheint er eigentlich recht nett – sofern man in diesem Falle von nett sprechen kann.

„Man hat mir in der Mittagspause erzählt, sein Chemielehrer habe beinahe Salzsäure getrunken, nachdem die beiden... _debattiert_ haben."

„Davon kriegt man garantiert aufstoßen." Mein Lachen vermischte sich mit Quatres, welcher Heero nebenbei ebenfalls grüßte und dann anfing irgendwelche Bücher in seiner Tasche zu sortieren. Bei einer genaueren Inspektion von dem nun eine Reihe vor mit sitzenden Dunkelhaarigen fiel mir auf, dass dieser kurzweilig scharf über die Schulter blitzte zu uns.

Er meint es nicht so... hoffe ich! Ein Typ zwei Stufen über mir hat einmal das Gerücht verbreitet, dass Yuy so was wie ein Telepath sei und den Lehrern einfach seine Suizid- und sonstigen Hirngespinste direkt ins Oberstübchen implantiert. Dass das lächerlich ist, muss ich nicht erwähnen, aber nach diesen tiefblauen Augen zu urteilen, würde ich's nicht drauf anlegen.

Innerlich machte ich mir eine Notiz vielleicht später Therapeut zu werden; wenn es das Schicksal wollte, so würde ich Heero vielleicht als Patient behandeln können. Dann wüsste ich wenigstens, was ich falsch machte. Bei mir regten sich die Lehrer lediglich über Disziplinlosigkeit und ein loses Mundwerk auf; mehr leider nicht. Strafaufgaben, Sonderaufgaben, vor der Türe stehen... ich bekam immer nur die langweiligen Dinge aufgebrummt.

Mein Blick wanderte zu der geschmacklosen, großen Uhr an der grünlich schimmernden Wand und belehrte mich ruhig noch zehn Minuten länger zu schlafen beim nächsten Mal. Erstens war Mr. Fleckmill noch nicht hier und zweitens waren wir bisher nur zu dritt und für gewöhnlich trudelten noch ein paar mehr Genossen ein, mit denen ich mein Leid dann teilen durfte.

Bis dahin fummelte ich einen Ohrstöpsel meines MP3-Players aus dem Chaos meines Rucksacks hervor, um mich im Zuge einer musikalischen Weiterbildung berieseln zu lassen.

Langweilig; ich hätte den Highscore in diesem Autorennspiel knacken können! Ich hätte mir noch 'n Schokoshake reinziehen und meinen Zopf neu flechten können, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das heute in so einem Monopol der Ereignislosigkeit ausartet.

Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen wippte ich auf dem ab und an knarrenden Stuhl und gab dem nicht gerade soliden Möbelstück höchstens noch eine Lebenszeit von einer Stunde.

Erneut haftete meine Aufmerksamkeit an der Zimmertüre, als diese sich wieder öffnete. Und als ob ich's geahnt hätte: ein weiteres, vertrautes Gesicht. Es war doch immer wieder schön, wenn man sich auf seine Intuition verlassen konnte – besonders, wenn man ein Mann war.

„Hallo, Trowa."

Der Angesprochene nahm neben Quatre Platz, sodass ich mit einem Grinsen kurz hinüberwinkte und als Antwort ein Nicken in meine Richtung erhielt. Wahrscheinlich wurden wir deswegen alle permanent hier zum Nachsitzen hingeordert: wir kommunizierten einfach anders als der Rest der Schule. Leider hatte das mit der Hirnwäsche noch nicht funktioniert und deswegen bemühen sich die Lehrer weiterhin aus uns irgendwas Brauchbares zu machen.

Und wo wir schon bei Brauchbar sind: jeder, der eine Schule einmal von innen gesehen hat, weiß, dass die meisten dringend neues Inventar gebrauchen könnten und einen Neuanstrich sowieso! Letzteres könnte besonders diesem ekligen Gemisch aus Grün und Weiß an den Wänden hier nicht schaden, was mich mehr an die Ausscheidungen meines letzten Schnupfens erinnert als sonst was. Von daher finde ich es regelrecht beruhigend, dass einige Schüler Initiative ergreifen und mit Hilfe von bunten Bildchen die tristen Farben überdecken. Warum muss man solche kreativen Geister bitte zum Nachsitzen verdonnern?

Ich für meinen Teil war also Leuten wie Trowa Barton überaus dankbar dafür, dass sie dieses graue Kastengebäude rein optisch aufpeppten, wobei Trowa meines Wissens auch noch nie inflagranti mit einer Sprühdose erwischt wurde. Na und selbst wenn, meine Unterstützung hat der Junge.

„Haben wir eigentlich irgendwann noch mal schulfrei?" Interessiert guckte ich von einem Anwesenden zum Nächsten; ich hatte absolut keinen Plan davon, wann meine Ferien waren, wann Tests, Arbeiten oder dergleichen geschrieben wurden oder wie mein Stundenplan aussah. Eigentlich wusste ich nicht mal, mit welchem Pauker ich in diesem Schuljahr Englisch hatte... oder Biologie...

„Vorerst nicht." Darüber ebenfalls enttäuscht seufzte Quatre theatralisch und zauberte eine Flasche Cola hervor, welche zunächst von einem Durstigen zum anderen wandern und dann irgendwann als Spielgerät enden würde.

„Sportfest."

„Sportfest! Wann?" Enthusiastisch stützte ich mich auf meine Unterarme und lehnte mich gleichzeitig nach vorne, um näher an Heero heran zu kommen. Dieser wiederum rückte dezent auf seinem Stuhl, sah mich an, als hätte ich einen mittelprächtigen Schaden und bequemte sich dann nichtsdestotrotz dazu, mir Auskunft zu geben.

„Heute in genau fünf Wochen."

Fünf Wochen noch? So'n Scheiß... ich liebe Sportfeste: man kann rumsitzen, macht verhältnismäßig wenig und wird sogar gelobt, obwohl man nur irgend einen dämlichen Ball von A nach B kickt oder so was in der Art. Für mich war das nie eine Herausforderung.

„Easy!" Ich dehnte das Wort und grinste breit. „Also sei schön lieb zum Direx, Heero. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass das Sportfest auch noch ausfällt wegen... spontanen Entschlüssen."

Mein Gesprächspartner sah mir den wie im Animestil an meiner Birne klebenden Sweatdrop geradezu an, rollte mit seinen blauen Augen und drehte sich wieder ganz nach vorne.

„Guten Tag, die Herren..." Gekünstelt energisch schwankte urplötzlich Mr. Fleckmill in den Raum, hievte seine große Aktentasche auf das Pult und studierte uns ausgiebig.

„Also... fangen wir mit der Anwesenheit an..."

Es gibt Dinge, die sind lächerlich und es gibt Dinge, die sind richtig lächerlich. Wenn man fast drei Tage die Woche dieselben Leute vor sich hat und dennoch jedes Mal eine Anwesenheitsüberprüfung machen muss, finde ich das nur noch erbärmlich. Aber Mr. Fleckmill hat bis heute nicht wirklich rausbekommen, wer denn nun hier eigentlich wer ist. Und wir tun unser Bestes, damit er es auch in Zukunft nicht merkt.

Besagter Pädagoge war nun dabei, sich am Pult niederzulassen, seine Tasche zu öffnen und sowohl einen Füller als auch eine gelbe Liste hervorzuzaubern. Hokuspokus; er hätte sich für den neuen Harry Potter Streifen bewerben sollen. Bei der Horrorerscheinung hätte man ihn allerdings nicht genommen – immerhin sehen Kinder zu!

„Also... Nr. 1: Yuy, Heero?" Durch das dreckige Licht erschienen mir die Pupillen des Mannes vor uns vergrößert und der Rest seiner Sehorgane gelblich. Erwartend ruhte die Miene des Herren auf uns, ohne dass sich irgend einer rührte. Heero hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und wirkte, als dringe er tatsächlich mit Hilfe von irgendwelchen übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten in Fleckmills Kopf ein. Quatre hatte seine Tasche aufgerichtet, sodass man nicht erkennen konnte, dass er soeben begann irgend einen nicht gerade sonderlich bedeckten Manga zu lesen und Trowa und mich in die besten Stellen einzuweihen. Moment mal, ist das da echt 'n Kerl? Hüstel...

„Meine Herren, so geht das nicht! Yuy, kommen Sie nach vorne, damit ich Ihren Schein abheften kann!" Jaja, und wenn wir den nicht abgeben und unterzeichnen lassen und er offen bleibt, gibt's wieder Stress. Notgedrungen löste ich mich von der prickelnden Szene in schwarz-weiß und scharwenzelte nach vorne, nicht ohne dem wahren Mr. Yuy kurz durch die Haare zu wuscheln und sowohl seine aufkommende Röte als auch sein Knurren als niedlichen Triumph einzustecken.

„Sorry, hab eben nicht gehört, dass Sie mich aufgerufen haben."

„Das können Sie ihrer Großmutter erzählen! Schein her!"

„Ich hab keine mehr; wie können Sie mich an solch ein dramatisches Ereignis aus meiner Kindheit erinnern? Wissen Sie eigentlich, was ich durchgemacht habe?" Während meine linke Hand den gewünschten Wisch auf das Pult donnerte, wanderte meine rechte zu meiner Augenpartie. Gleichzeitig begann ich ein kollektives Schluchzen.

„Boah, jetzt haben sie Heero zum Weinen gebracht! Wenn ich das Zuhause erzähle, dann werden Ihnen die Spendengelder für die Schule aber gehörig gestrichen!" Mit einem Finger zunächst auf mich und dann auf Mr. Fleckmill zeigend, hatte sich mein blonder Mitschüler erhoben und klagte unseren Lehrer lauthals an.

„Aber-aber... so hab ich das doch nicht gemeint. Ich... ich wollte doch nicht... Heero, du brauchst nicht weinen, wirklich, ich äh..."

„Schon gut, mit mir kann man's ja machen. Niemand interessiert sich für meine Gefühle..." Noch immer gespielt schluchzend torkelte ich zurück zu meinem Platz, zwinkerte Winner und den anderen zu, als ich dem Lehrer den Rücken zukehrte und ließ mich dann – einen auf mutig und tapfer machend – auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

„Aber ich bin stark. Ich brauche Ihren Trost nicht!"

„Ähm äh... also... es-es tut mir leid..."

„Jaja..." Mein Kopf schüttelte sich parallel zu der sarkastischen Äußerung, bevor ich damit begann eine große Kaugummiblase zu produzieren, die mich dieser Möchtegernpädagoge nur machen ließ, da er seine Schuld begleichen wollte.

Völlig fertig zupfte der Mann Ende vierzig an seiner geschmacklosen Krawatte, die garantiert irgendwann mal eine Gardine an seinem Fenster war, und las dann den nächsten Namen der Liste vor.

„Nr. 2: Chang, Wufei."

Nicht da... aber anstatt das auffliegen zu lassen, stand Trowa einfach auf, schritt nach vorne und legte irgend etwas vor, dass in einem früheren Leben entweder ein gelbes Papier oder ein Stück Weltraumschrott war und fixierte Fleckmill durchdringend.

„Das ist äh... könnten Sie vielleicht in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger mit Ihren Nachsitzscheinen umgehen, Mr. Chang?"

Ts, der Typ konnte froh sein, dass das olle Teil nicht als Klopapieralternative in der Toilette gelandet war und jetzt in der Kanalisation paddelte. Da ich aber noch zu sehr in der Opferrolle steckte, verkniff ich mir den Kommentar und hörte bloß, wie sich unsere Aufsichtsperson leise räusperte, da der Junge vor ihm keine einzige Miene verzog.

„Das war natürlich nur ein äh... Vorschlag..."

Schon besser.

„Duo, schau dir das an. Die sind so was von notgeil..."

„Krass, zeig mal her!" Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung griff ich nach dem Manga, drehte und wendete das Teil und hielt es daraufhin etwas von mir weg. Was um alles in der Welt stellte das dar? Mein geschultes Auge identifizierte zig Gliedmaßen, aber ich konnte keine Ordnung in diese bringen. „Was zum Teufel machen die da!"

„Das ist ein Dreier. Das erkenne ich ja sogar verkehrt herum." Dass sich Heero zu uns herumgewandt hatte und mich nun belehrend anstarrte, strapazierte lediglich die Blutgefäße in meinen Wangen.

„Ich hab's ja auch gesehen... jetzt zumindest." Bedauerlicherweise war da meiner Auffassung nach immer noch ein Bein zu viel, weswegen ich Quatre seine Lektüre zurückgab und es jetzt auch vorzog meine Beine übereinander zu schlagen.

„Wie viele Bände hast du davon?"

Es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie Gemeinsamkeiten verbinden konnten. Während mein rechter Nebenmann nun mit Heero über die Anzahl der Bände und alles, was in diesen geschah und nicht für einen Kerl gesund ist, der es sich nur heute früh zügig in der Dusche besorgt hat, plauderten, schwang noch einmal die Türe auf.

Zur allgemeinen Erheiterung hatte der nun Eintretende wohl die schlechteste Laune von uns allen, was nicht zuletzt an dem direkten Anschiss lag, den Wufei Chang erntete.

„Wo kommen Sie denn noch her? Das Nachsitzen hat bereits vor über fünf Minuten begonnen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte dämonisch, baute sich vor dem Lehrer auf und schnippte ihm den zur Kugel geformten Zettel entgegen.

„Sie wissen schon. Das tun, wofür Sie mich immer hierher bestellen und an den Haaren herbeigezogene Ungerechtigkeiten sind! Unerlaubtes Rauchen hinter den Pavillons, Unruhe stiften, Prügeleien anzetteln, Bandenkriege vereinbaren, den 3. Weltkrieg planen..." Erbost zuckte Wufei mit den Schultern und kam dann direkt auf uns zu, womit er zugleich das Gespräch mit dem Lehrkörper abhakte und sich neben Heero auf den freien Stuhl setzte. Der Aufregung nach zu urteilen, die dieser Junge immer ausstrahlte, wenn er hier war, musste er ein Unschuldslamm sein. Aber irgendwas konnte auch damit nicht stimmen; dass er ein ziemlich hitziges Temperament hatte, war mir bekannt. Ob dieses ausreichte, um andere zu verdreschen oder zumindest Schlägereien zu entfachen, war für mich wieder ein unbekanntes Terrain.

Verdammt, wenn ich es so überdachte: ich sollte mehr in die Schule gehen, dann würde ich garantiert auch rauskriegen, was an den Gerüchten dran war!

„Wie ist denn überhaupt Ihr Name, junger Mann!"

Als sei die Frage eine Aufforderung dazu uns anzublicken, schaute Wufei über die Schulter nach hinten und scannte uns. Wenn Mr. Fleckmill sich ein einziges Mal die Mühe machen würde, direkt bei der Zettelabgabe zu lesen, was auf diesen stand, würden wir ihn nicht mit diesem ganzen Namensspiel verarschen können. Doch dazu reichte der IQ dann doch nicht – ich bitte euch, er gehört zur Gattung der Lehrer!

„Heero und du sind vergeben." Hilfestellung gebend flüsterte Quatre hinter seinem Manga und bekam ein vielsagendes Nicken geschenkt, gefolgt von einem „Der Band ist gut. Seite 167!"

WTF...? Wieso kannte jeder diesen Manga, nur ich nicht!

„Maxwell."

„Achso... ahja, hier stehen Sie..." Sich irgendwas notierend wie bei all den anderen mussten wir uns schulterzuckend angucken; Nachsitzen machte mehr Spaß als Unterricht.

„Gut, der Nächste ist Winner."

Missgelaunt erhob sich Heero und ich hätte wetten können, dass das Lehrerpult in zwei Stücke zerbricht dem Schlag nach zu urteilen, mit welchem der gelbe Schein auf ihm landet. Das letzte Bisschen Autorität verabschiedete sich zugleich aus der erbärmlichen Gestalt von Mr. Fleckmill, welcher sich mit einem dieser hässlichen beigekarierten Stofftaschentücher über die Stirn wischte daraufhin.

„Ähm äh... bitte etwas sanfter das nächste Mal."

Giftiger Blick von Heero.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

So erzieht man Lehrer...

Vorne ordnete das unter Herzrasen leidende Geschöpf die Zettelchen – oder was von diesen übrig war – und kam dann zum letzten Kandidaten auf seiner Liste.

„Und dann müsste noch Barton, Trowa anwesend sein?"

Quatre trennte sich schweren Herzens von seinem Lesestoff und schritt anmutig nach vorne. Genau wie sonst auch war unser Lehrer begeistert von dem geschniegelten Auftreten, stellte sich im Stillen die Frage, was solch ein wohlerzogener junger Mann hier machte, und wurde von einem dieser sanften Lächeln hypnotisiert.

„Hier ist mein Schein, Mr. Fleckmill."

„Oh äh ähm... danke, danke." Ts, die totale Überforderung bei Nettigkeit; es war echt jedes Mal das gleiche!

„Bei mir haben Sie sich nicht bedankt!" Entrüstet schleuderte ich einen Blick nach vorne, woraufhin der Angekeifte sogleich stocksteif saß. „Das äh war nicht beabsichtigt. Wirklich nicht, Heero."

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?" Ich spielte mich in meine angebliche Beleidigung hinein und musste mich enorm beherrschen nicht loszuprusten, als der blonde Nachsitzende mit deutlichem Grinsen im Gesicht wieder zurück zu uns kam.

„Ja, bitte. Wir können das ausdiskutieren, du musst dich nicht wieder aufregen. Es gibt keinen Grund sich aufzuregen, hörst du! Nur keine Aufregung..."

Widerspenstig fixierte ich Mr. Fleckmill einen hinauszögernden Moment, um daraufhin patzig meinen Kopf abzuwenden.

„Aber Sie behandeln Ihn anders. Das zeugt nicht von Gerechtigkeit und Sie kennen doch das Grundgesetzt, nicht wahr? Alle Menschen sind gleich!" Mir zur Hilfe eilend legte nun auch Wufei einen eisernen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag; vor uns versagte soeben das Deo kläglich.

„Das war doch keine Absicht! Ich-ich äh..."

„Sind Sie wegen dieser unbewussten Verhaltensweisen in Therapie?"

„Nein!" Total in die Ecke getrieben richtete sich unser Lehrer auf, hatte die Finger so fest um die Kante des Pults geklammert, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und hatte ein nicht minder kreidiges Gesicht, als er Heeros Frage verneinte, woraufhin dieser kaum merklich nickte und dann fortfuhr.

„Aber das könnte Ihnen helfen mit Ihren Persönlichkeiten ins Reine zu kommen."

Mein Haupt richtete sich so zur Tischplatte, dass meine Stirn auf dem Rucksack auflag; ich würde dieses Theater nicht mehr lange durchstehen ohne zu Lachen. Jedoch war es auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wie lange dieses Wesen mit dem Gesicht eines Pavianhinterteils seine Beherrschung verlor. Im Augenblick erschien es, als massiere dieses sich die Schläfen, lullte sich mit Beruhigungstextchen zu, die wir hier hinten nicht verstehen konnten und versuchte eine passende Erwiderung zu finden, die die Debatte beendete.

„Ich-ich habe wirklich keinerlei Probleme damit..."

„Natürlich nicht. Wir sehen, dass es Ihnen gut geht." Dieses Mal war es Trowa, der in einer vernichtend ruhigen Tonlage die Geschehnisse dokumentierte und ich biss mir nachdrücklich auf die Lippe.

„Es geht mir hervorragend! Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie gut ihr es habt, Kinder! Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie das ist, wenn man von seiner Frau verlassen wird für einen fast 15 Jahre jüngeren Mann."

Yeah!

Mit einem zusammenbrechenden Schniefen musste sich Mr. Fleckmill wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken lassend, beide Hände auf dem Gesicht liegend und verzweifelnd. Eine Pose, auf die Quatre geradezu gewartet hatte, da er sich nun stilvoll erhob, unserem Lehrer mitfühlend die Schulter klopfte und diesem somit Trost spendete.

„Ach, das muss ja schrecklich gewesen sein. Bestimmt haben Sie sich sehr benutzt gefühlt... ich würde mich sehr benutzt fühlen, so dreckig und... hintergangen. Sicherlich hat Ihre Frau Ihnen auch noch das Haus, das Geld und das Auto weggenommen und jetzt leben Sie alleine mit Ihrem Goldfisch in einem winzigen Apartment und trinken jeden Abend massig billiges Bier, während Sie sich drittklassige Erotikfilme anschauen im Fernsehen..."

Da kommen einem wahrlich die Tränen...

„Ja... genau so... ist es... es ist so... ungerecht..." Zwischen stockendem Atem und tierbrünstigen Schnieflauten presst der Mann die Bestätigung hervor und wir tauschen abermals Blicke aus. Interessant, letztes Mal hat er uns berichtet, als Kind immer von seiner jüngeren Schwester verprügelt worden zu sein. Wenn das so weitergeht, entwickele ich noch Mitleid!

„Ungerecht, genau das ist es! Und Sie halten es für gerecht fünf junge Männer so zu behandeln wie Sie uns behandeln?"

Völlig verwirrt über Wufeis Einwurf blinzelt unsere Aufsichtsperson vermengt, trompetet laut in das grässliche Taschentuch und weint abermals mehr.

„Na sehen Sie! Wenn Ihr Leben schon so grässlich ist, dann sorgen Sie doch dafür, dass unseres wenigstens einen kleinen Lichtblick enthält." Scheinheilig stehe ich auf und lege meine Hand auf Mr. Fleckmills freie Schulter, wobei ich sogleich bereue die fettige Haarpracht auch nur genauer unter die Lupe genommen zu haben. Ablenkend gehe ich deswegen in die Hocke und tue versöhnlich.

„Und wenn Sie uns jetzt gehen lassen, dann kann ich Ihnen sogar verzeihen, dass Sie in mir diese üblen Erinnerungen an meine Oma wachgerufen haben, die ich jetzt für den Rest des Tages verarbeiten muss..."

„Okay... gut... dann... dann geht... es... ich sollte auch nach Hause gehen."

„Ja, das sollten Sie." Ein letztes Mal patte ich die zitternde Schulter und dann mache ich mich gemeinsam mit Quatre auf den Weg zu unseren Taschen, während die anderen drei Nachsitzenden ebenfalls in Aufbruchstimmung sind.

Das klägliche Wimmern von Mr. Fleckmill erlischt fast vollständig, als hinter uns die Klassenzimmertüre zuschwingt und wir den leeren Gang entlang traben. Mit nach wie vor hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen spähe ich die effen Deckenlampen an, von denen ein monotones Surren ausgeht.

„Der Mann hat einfach Probleme... aber ansonsten ist er ganz in Ordnung. Und heute haben wir ihn in einer guten Viertelstunde geknackt."

Unser Weg führt uns die Treppen hinauf und bald darauf auf den Schulhof hinaus. Hinter mir flammt das Thema Manga von neuem auf, bevor wir uns vom Schultor aus in alle Richtungen verstreuen. Verabschiedend winke ich den anderen vieren zu, ohne mich herumzudrehen.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Leute!"

Auf mich wartet jetzt eine ausgiebige Dusche.

**Ende**


End file.
